


The rainy teased like crying dog

by Ghxstchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Man wtf is this, Please Kill Me, does this even count as saiouma?, please none of this makes literally any sense, random plot generator gone wrong, rantaro isn’t actually there but his wax statue is, this story is on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstchan/pseuds/Ghxstchan
Summary: I used a random plot generator and this is the shit it wrote. It makes zero sense please god wtf. Yes the title is randomly generated too
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The rainy teased like crying dog

Shuichi Saihara was thinking about Kokichi Ouma again. Kokichi was a skinny short with Eli hair and tall eyes.

Shuichi walked over to the window and reflected on his abstract surroundings. He had always loved messy Kokichis Dorm with its abundant, adventurous a wax sculpture of rantaro. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel flustered.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a skinny figure of Kokichi Ouma.

Shuichi gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a small, short, boba drinker with skinny hair and all bones eyes. His friends saw him as a tender, thankful tall. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a thundering small children.

But not even a small person who had once jumped into a river and saved a thundering small children, was prepared for what Kokichi had in store today.

The rainy teased like crying dog, making Shuichi surprised. Shuichi grabbed a weird pencil that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Shuichi stepped outside and Kokichi came closer, he could see the broken glint in his eye.

Kokichi gazed with the affection of 3233 tall bulbous bird. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

Shuichi looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the weird pencil. "Kokichi, w-what," he replied.

They looked at each other with conflicted feelings, like two chilly, careful cat dying inside at a very amazing eyes the second trial, which had slow piano music playing in the background and two soft hair uncles lying to the beat.

Shuichi regarded Kokichi's Eli hair and tall eyes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Shuichi with a delighted grin.

Kokichi looked happy, his emotions blushing like an eager, enchanting empty panta bottle.

Then Kokichi came inside for a nice drink of boba.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. I hope y’all laughed as much as I did at this


End file.
